Yume Ga Genjitsu KaDreams Do Come True
by WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: Otoyaxoc Masatoxoc JinguujiXoc TokiyaXOC SyoXOC NatsukixOC As much as I love Haruka, she will not be in this story.


Yume Ga Genjitsu Ka

1

Author's Note: I'm sorry my readers, I like Haruka-chan too, but she's not going to be in my story. She'll be in my other story _Only a Heart Can Tell_ when I finish this story. Please review and enjoy.

Two girls stared up at the building in front of them. This building was to be their home for the next year.

Saotome Academy.

"Well Sora, you ready for this?" the green haired girl asked her spikey brown haired friend.

"I was born ready for this Yo-chan," Sora answered back with a smirk on her face.

Yoshi Takahashi smiled back at her friend and lead the way into the school.

"Hey Sora, you never answered me when I asked you before but, why did you choose to do the songwriters course. You've got the voice to be an idol, so why?" Yoshi tilted her head to look at the girl.

"I feel I can get more accomplished if I become a good songwriter. I want to create melodies so great that people will remember them forever.

"Ah, I see. Understandable," Yoshi nodded at Sora's explaination.

The two entered the school, unaware they were being watched by a video camera.

"Well, well. This will most definetly be an interesting year. Ha ha ha ha ha!" A voice said from a room somewhere in the school.

Deep in the school, a girl with long black hair roamed the halls, trying to find her dorm room.

"W-where am I?" she stuttered, taking in her surroundings.

"Do you need help miss?" a male voice called out from behind her.

The girl spun around to see a red haired guy staring at her.

"Ah! Oh...um...D-do you know where dorm room 276 is?" She stuttered, looking at her feet.

"Oh. Yeah! That's next to Hijirikawa's room. I'll take you there. I was heading that way to begin with," the red head's face lit up.

The girl smiled shyly," Thank you very much!"

"No prob. While we are at it, would you like a tour around the school?" He asked.

The girl nodded and followed the boy around. They went from the lobby of the building to the cafeteria, to the auditorium, to the practice rooms, and finally to the dorm hallways.

"273, that's my room, 274, that's Syo and Natsuki's room, 275, Hijirikawa's and Ren's room, and here's 276," the red head listed off as they finally came to a stop in front of a door labeled in golden numbers, 276.

"Thank you uhm..." the girl began to thank him but then remembered she didn't know his name.

"Ittoki. Ittoki Otoya."

"Nice to meet you Ittoki-san. I'm Tatsuya Morikawa," the girl introduced herself with a bow.

"Same here, Tatsuya-chan," Ittoki grinned.

"S-see you around?" Tatsuya asked, as she unlocked her door.

"Yeah, see ya," he agreed as he went straight into the room that he said was his friend's.

Tatsuya enterd her room to see that her roommate was already there.

"Hi. You my roomie?" a girl with shoulder length purple hair.

"A-ah, h-hai. M-my name is Tatsuya Morikawa," Tatsuya stuttered, bowing to the other girl.

"Tatsuya huh? Idol or songwriter?" she asked, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"I-idol," Tatsuya answered.

"Same except I could go as a song writer too," the girl said," My name's Reiko Yamazaki."

She stood up and Tatsuya noticed she was at least a good 7 inches shorter than the average female.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we get along well," Tatsuya smiled at Reiko.

"I have a feeling we will. Hey what class you in?" Reiko asked.

"Uhm... Class A," She replied.

"Oh good we have class together," Reiko said happily.

Tatsuya smiled at Reiko, believing that they'd get along well.

Naomi Kobayashi tood in the middle of a practice room. She stared out the window for a good 10 minutes before lifting a purple flute to her lips. Taking a deep breath a beautful sound came out. Naomi played Ave Maria. After finishing the song she decided to sing. She sang a song she heard when she visited America once.

"Playground school bell rings again,

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I am you mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello.

If I smile and don't believe

soon I know I'll wake form this dream,

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken

Hello, I am the lie, living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday."

"You have a beautiful voice," said from behind her.

Naomi gasped and spun to see her teacher, Ryuuga-sensei, watching her.

"Thank you Hyuuga-sensei," Naomi smiled at the man.

"So you play flute as well?" Ryuuga asked, pointing to the case on the table across the room.

Naomi nodded," Since I was 5. My grandma played it and I learned from her," she explained.

"Hey, come on. Class will be starting soon," Ryuuga commented after seeing the clock on the wall.

Naomi nodded and went to collect her things. Turning back to say something, she saw that Ryuuga-sensei had already left. She sighed and made her way to her classroom, which he taught anyways. She sat down in a desk by the window and stared out out the window till everyone else arrived.

Ryuuga walked in after everyone was seated. He scanned the room, watching eveyone talk to their neighbirs and the people in front of them. One thought ran through his mind, '_I wonder how many idiots are in here'._

"Alright everyone, take your seats while I tale attendance," He announced.

Everyone scurried to their seats.

"Abashi, Kyra"

"Here"

"Kimura, Sora"

"Here"

"Jinguuji, Ren"

"Here"

"For once," everyone chuckled at this," Kobayashi, Naomi"

"Here"

"Hurusu, Syo"

"Here"

Once Ryuuga finished attendance, he began discussing the importance of being in class. Then he began dicsussing the partner thing.

Hiroka Kazumi sat in her seat, listening to her teacher talk about the pairs for the graduation audition. She enrolled in Saotome Academy as a song writer. For a sensei she ended up with Ringo-sensei. Which she didn't mind because she was quite entertained in his class.

"Hey, Kazumi-chan?" a blonde boy with glasses, stood in front of her desk,

It was break and everyone was up talking and walking around.

"Hai? Shinomiya-san?" Hiroka answered back.

"Do you have a certain person you're pairing up with until the next trimester?" He asked.

"Hmm, no I can't say that I do," She replied truthfully.

"Will you be my partner?" He asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Ah. Sure. Call me Hiroka, by the way," She agreed with a smile.

"Then its Natsuki. Thank you for accepting. You're new here aren't you?" He asked, sitting in the chair of the desk in front of her.

"Hai. This school is wonderful," Hiroka grinned.

"Have you seen the best spots though?" He asked with a thoughtful look.

"Ah, no. Most likely not. I've only been around inside the school so far," she replied.

"Remind me to show you sometime," Natsuki smiled kindly.

"Hey, Natsuki! Introduce us to your friend here," A shout came across the room.

Both Hiroka and Natsuki looked over to see a red head smiling and waving madly over in their direction. The red head was standing amidst a group of four other people.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to two friends of mine," Natsuki stood up and offered his hand to Hiroka.

Hiroka smiled and accepted the hand and the two of them walked over to the group.

The red head was grinning from ear to ear," I'm Otoya Ittoki, you're Hiroka-chan right?" He asked hyperly.

"Uhm, that's correct. Hiroka Kazumi, nice to meet you," Kiroka said, with a bow.

Nice to meet you too. Well these are my friends. This is Masato Hijirikawa, Tatsuya Morikawa, Reiko Yamazaki, and Yoshi Takahashi," Ittoki pointed from a blue haired guy to a girl with long black hair, to a girl with purple hair, to a girl with shocking white hair.

"Konnichiwa minna-sama", Hiroka greeted everyone with a bow.

The group answered with "Hi" and "hello".

"Alright now, everyone back to their seats," Ringo-sensei ordered the class.

~*~In Class S ~*~

Everyone was on break and wandering and talking with each other except two other people. Both Sora and Naomi were off in their own worlds. Sora was currently working on writing music and Naomi was staring out the window at the plains just beyond the school.

"Hey, come be social. You two are new aren't you?" A boy wearing a fedora hat popped up.

Sora, who sat in front of Naomi, looked up at the boy.

"Ah. Hello, yes I'm new. My name is Sora Kimura. Nice to meet you," Sora introduced herself with a smile.

Naomi broke out of her trance and entered the conversation," I'm Naomi Kobayashi," she said with a stoic face.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Syo Hurusu, which course are you here for?" the blonde asked with a grin.

"I'm a song writer," Sora answered.

"Idol," replied Naomi.

"Sweet, I'm in the Idol group too," Syo commented.

Naomi nodded.

"Hey Syo, who are these fine ladies?" a guy with relatively long orange hair walked up to the three.

"This is Sora and Naomi," Syo introduced them.

"Beautiful names for beautiful ladies. My name is Ren Jinguuji," the oranged haired introduced himself.

Naomi mentally rolled her eyes, knowing the type of guy he was. Sora on the other hand, blushed at his compliment.

Well thats chapter 1 for now. I need three reviews before I release the second chapter. So if you like it please let me know. No flames please.


End file.
